


The Dog Which Barks (Does Not Bite)

by th3rm0pyl43



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: (meanwhile he strolls around tropical war zones half-naked and insists it's the right thing to do), Aphra annoys Imperials, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Papa Wolf!Veers does not tolerate shenanigans and will FIGHT someone about it, implied face punching, not canon compliant I guess?, verbally asserted authority
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3rm0pyl43/pseuds/th3rm0pyl43
Summary: Left alone on the Executor's bridge by Lord Vader, Dr. Aphra just can't help making snarky quips at every single person in uniform in sight. Knowing that she is Vader's protégée, only one of them dares to speak up against the annoyance.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jerseydevious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerseydevious/gifts).



 “And you, groundpounder? What’s it like to get a look at space every now and then?”

While everyone else Doctor Aphra had treated to a witty remark had just ignored her and gone on about their business, her teasing had its full desired effect on Colonel Veers - he broke off in his conversation with Captain Piett and threw a glance over his shoulder towards the archeologist, who fell silent at once. The bridge personnel who weren’t too busy with their stations held their breath and looked on out of the corners of their eyes as Piett muttered something Aphra couldn’t hear, minutely shaking his head; it had to be something along the lines of ‘don’t do it’, for Veers did not heed the warning and turned on his heel with a squeak of his boots.

He did not speak until he came to a halt in front of the self-proclaimed researcher, hands resting on his belt in a gesture not unlike one of Lord Vader’s. Veers did not stand quite as tall as the Dark Lord (though he did come fairly close), yet Aphra still had to crane her neck to hold his gaze as he glared down at her. Eyes quickly scanning him, she decided that perhaps he was not an ideal target to shell with stingy quips - after all, there had to be a reason for Imperial infantry troops speaking so fondly of ‘Iron Max’.

“Madam, if I may remind you - His Lordship has granted you permission to remain on the _Executor_ 's bridge, _not_ to harass her crew.”

"I’m not afraid of you, big guy” Aphra retorted, folding her arms across her chest and immediately regretting it, for the gesture made her look even slighter than she already was - not the best of tactics when dealing with a barrel-chested Army officer of Veers' caliber. "Neither am I here to pick fights I can't win."

_Don't make me sic Triple-Zero on you, you handsome son of a Hutt,_ Aphra pleaded silently.

"Then desist from interfering with us with your _insults_!" the Colonel hissed.

The bridge personnel were all watching the exchange with great interest by now. Indeed, no one except for Veers had dared question the snarky stranger's behavior, let alone her presence - he respected Lord Vader and trusted his judgment just as much as his shipmates did, but unlike them, he was not afraid of the masked Supreme Commander. It was only a logical consequence; fighting at Vader's side for as long as Veers had had a way of taming the snarling beast that was fear. And lack of fear, by the same logic, equaled permission to ask questions no one else was allowed to pose.

"Well, I'm sorry about you and your folks, sir, but I've gone through enough trouble with Lord Vader already. Give me a damn break!" Aphra snapped in an attempt to appeal to Veers' sense of fairness - to no avail; the Colonel simply puffed up his chest and squared his shoulders.

"Gone through enough trouble?" he repeated, a dangerous edge to his voice, and took two slow, measured steps towards the archeologist. "Gone through _enough trouble_?"

Veers' dark eyes bored down into hers as he towered over her. 

"Madam, I am old enough to be your father. Do you think I haven't seen my own share of poodoo in thirty years of service?"

Aphra was not easily intimidated - the flippant way she treated Lord Vader and was allowed to keep breathing was solid proof of that fact - and yet the Colonel’s hushed tone sent a cold shudder down her spine; it carried a message of “cease and desist before there is yet another airlock accident” and was a clear warning shot, though were it not so commanding, it would have been utterly ineffective.

“I- I apologize, sir” Aphra squeaked and then had to resist the urge to clasp a hand over her mouth in shame. “I... meant no offense.”

Veers’ stony mask softened ever so slightly, a blink-and-you-miss-it movement.

“See to it that remains so, madam.”

“Yessir” Aphra muttered and looked down at her knees.

Apparently satisfied, the Colonel nodded once and then looked up, only to find twenty-five pairs of eyes on him.

"Quit your gawkin' and go back to work, sailors!" he thundered.

Though he was technically in no position to give them orders, the bridge personnel obeyed him down the the last man.

As he turned away and returned to Captain Piett's side, he muttered something about “Navy, bloody slackers, all of 'em” under his breath.

“That was a little harsh, Max” Piett told the Colonel, who simply scoffed in response.

“Nonsense, Firmus. People need to be put in their place every now and then, lest they get the idea that they’re better than everyone else.”

The Captain shook his head at Veers again.

“I understand your desire to stick to your guns, dirtpounder, but chewing out a civilian like that? Please. You’re going to have to try harder to impress me.”

“ _No one_  talks trash about the forces on _my_  watch!” the Colonel snarled and whirled around to face his friend. “And if I have to kick some poor bastard’s arse back to Carida, so Goddess help me!”

Piett sighed, reaching up to rub his forehead with one hand.

“Stars, Max. The least you could do was hold up on the protectiveness until you’ve made it to General.”

* * *

Captain Piett had forgotten about that conversation by the time  _Blizzard 1_  took her first ground-quaking steps in the _Thundering Herd_ ’s assigned hangar bay and his Army friend’s comlink contact read _MajGen. M. Veers_. Having the questionable privilege of watching a TIE pilot receive a mighty right hook in the face immediately following an unfortunate slip of the man’s tongue, then - _”do we have to babysit those kriffing dirtpounders all the time or do we get to do anything but escort missions someday?” -_  left Piett shocked for exactly four seconds before he remembered his own words.

_That_ was _my fault, I suppose,_  he thought to himself and threw the pilot an apologetic glance.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaa I posted this literally ages ago for Jersey on tumblee but I don't think she ever saw it ;n;


End file.
